dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Resurrection
Dragon Ball Resurrection is an upcoming video game by Unreal Engine and Bandai Namco, produced for Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4 and PC consoles. Resurrection is the first installment from Unreal and is the most anticipated installment in the game series. The game is set to be released in 2020. Plot The story begins on King Kai's planet. Goku is training for the Saiyan Attack on Earth after the invasion of Raditz. Here the player will be taken through the tutorial. Time passes and Goku arrives back on Planet Earth, just in time for the conflict between the Z-Fighters and Nappa and Vegeta. Goku is defeated in the battle and killed by Nappa's trick shot, whilst fighting Vegeta. Gohan activates his great-ape form (which you get to play as) and unleashes terror upon a badly bruised Vegeta and Nappa, killing them both. On another planet in another time, an unknown character watches from a mystical crystal. A character creation mode will come into affect where you design the appearance and attributes of this character. Your character is greeted by Goku from the future. He believes that the original time-line has been interrupted by a huge threat. Suddenly, you both are attacked by Frieza and his force. Future Super Saiyan Goku and you struggle against Future Frieza's new bound strength and you both flee to Piccolo's Lookout on New Namek. Piccolo decides to use the Eternal Dragon Balls to locate the cause of the interruption. Shenron informs you that Majin magic had been a cause of the occurance. Although the reasoning for the Majin magic is unknown, so you decide to look further into the crystal for the cause. Krillin, Gohan and Bulma find themselves on Planet Namek, when the Ginyu Force shows up. Future Goku, Piccolo and your character decide to travel to the time-line using Piccolo's Eternal Dragon Balls. Captain Ginyu appears with the Majin symbol. You challenge him whilst Future Goku and Piccolo take care of the rest of the Ginyu Force. A major battle alerts the attention of Lord Frieza and Frieza shows up to the battle early. Goku decides to not show Frieza, Super Saiyan and they fight. Meanwhile, you, Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan locate the Dragon Balls. Upon doing so, you resurrect Vegeta. Vegeta is sent to Planet Namek, where he is confronted by you, Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan. Vegeta is forced to join you in the plan of defeating Frieza and gaining Vegeta's friendship, allowing the original time-line to play on with Vegeta's aid. Future Goku and Frieza continue their battle, where all of a sudden, Frieza gains the Majin symbol. Majin Frieza's strength grows massively and he transforms into his final form. Final Form Majin Frieza's power is equivalent to Golden Frieza, as Frieza's fighting potential is godlike. You play as Future Super Saiyan Goku against Frieza. You are shown the transformation process, transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue and defeating Frieza. Vegeta witnesses this power and gains the desire to become a Super Saiyan. Normal Goku is later resurrected and gets special training from Future Goku, ascending to a Super Saiyan. Rest of the Plot: TBA Gameplay After a fair part of the story mode, you will be sent to a free-to-roam area where you can complete missions, visit shops for your character and engage in otherwordly missions, this location is known as Future Earth. Fighting is very similar to Xenoverse 2, but with enhanced gameplay and more complex controls. Dragon Ball Resurrection incorporates both the old story and a new story, bringing a fresh taste to Dragon Ball. A whole array of new transformations and characters arrive! Category:Bandai Namco Category:Video Games